


Are you mine?

by orphan_account



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Explicit in later chapters, F/M, OOC, Slow Burn, Very OOC, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Alex at the bar and get to know him better after some time.</p>
<p>Slow burn, but not too slow. It might turn out to be a complicated relationship.</p>
<p>Might be very OOC. I didn't actually want to upload it but changed my mind. Maybe someone out there might enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you mine?

A cloud of smoke and thick, steamy air flushed your face as you walked into the bar. You usually preferred to drink alone in company of a good book or your best friend Jess, but today you were in a rare dive bar mood. “Hellfire” was the only bar you ever went to, and, despite its name, there were always nice people around. You knew some people there, but never met them outside of the bar. 

As you walked in you stripped your leather jacket and sat down at the bar.

“Welcome, madam. What can I bring you?” the bartender, Dave, bowed in an exaggerated way. 

“Hello and shut up. Bring me a Whiskey Bull.” Red Bull was a disgusting drink, but you didn’t want to fall asleep on the bar. Not again. 

“As you wish.” Dave winked and was on his way to mix your drink.

A hand touched your shoulder and a blond man with a swollen red face grinned at you.

“Hey, Y/N. Good to see you again. You alright?”

“Oh, hey Sam. Yeah, I’m fine.” The man was around 30 years old and was a regular at “Hellfire”. He usually spent most evenings of the week there, no way he wouldn’t be missing tonight. “You here to party again?”

The man swung his half-empty beer glass. “Hell yeah, you bet!!!”, he shouted and took a sip. You grinned and clinked your glasses together. Even though he was a hopeless drunk, he was a nice guy.

You looked around and saw that nothing much had changed since you’ve last been here a few weeks ago. Same old wooden walls and floor, same old jukebox you used to play the first few times you came here but got boring ever since. Same faces, same drinks. But wait…there was a new face. It’s not like there were never any new people around, it was a pretty good bar, but this person caught your attention. 

The man looked young and exceptionally stylish with his leather jacket, grey shirt and tight blue jeans. For whatever reason, he had his shades on. He sat on the other end of the bar and sipped his beer.

“…are you even listening to me?” Sam’s voice caught you off guard. You emptied your glass in one go and called Dave to order one more. 

“No, sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What were you telling me?” you said, as Dave placed another Whiskey Bull in front of you on the counter. This time a double.

“Man, I was telling you that I got a cat! A kitten! Hope I’m gonna feel at least a bit more responsible now and quit drinking.”

“Yeah, good luck with that. Doing great now.”

“Hey, today is an exception!!!”

“Yeah, yesterday was an exception too.” Dave laughed. “Poor kitty…”

“Don’t laugh at me, I love her!!!”

You forced a laugh and sipped your drink.

“Dave, do you know who this guy over there is?”

“Aha, looking for a new adventure, aren’t we?” He chuckled and made your face turn red.

“Shut up. I just never saw him here before”, you said as you looked down on your glass, inspecting the ice cubes intently.

“Well, he is some kind of artist. Came here some times last week, don’t really know him that much. Always orders three beers and afterwards bourbon. Sometimes scotch. Doesn’t talk much, never takes off his glasses. He has a cool voice though, probably a singer.”

You glanced over to the guy and saw his face turn into your direction, not sure whether he was looking at you or just gazing into air.

“Thanks for the info”, you swallowed the rest of your drink in one gulp and stood up.

“Ey, where are you going?” Sam slapped your shoulder again. 

“I think I need some fresh air for a second.”

You grabbed your jacket and pulled it on while walking outside. Fresh air hit your face and made you feel dizzy, even though you haven’t even drank that much.  
You pulled out your cigarettes and heard the bar’s door open behind you. You placed the cigarette between your lips and turned the switch on your lighter. It didn’t work. You tried again, and swore silently.

“Need some fire?” You heard a husky, deep voice behind you. It was the guy from the bar you asked about, the new one. He was very pretty in the dim lantern light. He flipped his lighter open and offered it to you, lighting your cigarette and his afterwards.

“Thank you.” You smiled and stood beside him. “You haven’t been here often, have you?”

“No, just a few times after work.” He took a long pull of smoke and exhaled slowly. “You came alone?”

“Yeah, I usually come here alone.” You exhaled the smoke you forgot was still in your lungs. For some moments you stood there alone with the cars passing by.  
You looked down at your feet and couldn’t ignore his shoes, which were picked out carefully and fit his outfit perfectly. Who would go to a dive bar like this?  
After he put out his cigarette with his shoe, he turned around to face you and held out his hand. “I’m Alex. Hi.”

You grabbed his hand and shook it lightly. “I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

“Wanna sit with me for a bit? Since we’re both alone here.”

“Yeah, sure, why not? But don’t be surprised if a blonde guy with a wide red face follows me, he sticks around me all the time while I’m here.”

“Haha, no problem. The more the merrier.” Alex smiled, exposing a row of perfectly even, white teeth. 

“Dude, how do you keep your teeth so white if you’re smoking?”

Alex laughed, “You know that guy called ‘dentist’? Yeah, he does a great job.”

You laughed as well, stepping through the doorway as Alex held the door open for you. The hot air met your face and you closed your eyes for a second, as they burned due to all the smoke. Even though it wasn’t a non-smoking bar, you liked to go outside for a smoke. Fresh air made you feel better and more drunk, so you wouldn’t spend too much money on drinks. But once you were drunk you usually didn’t care anymore. 

The bar was pretty full by this time, so Alex grabbed your wrist to lead you through the crowd to his seat. His hands were soft and still cold from the cool autumn air outside, his digits long and thin with well-manicured nails. Why was this guy even at this garbage bar? He looked like a model, not exactly the type that went to the bar usually.

“Hey, there’s a free table over there. Wanna sit?”

“Yeah sure.” You nodded, his hand still resting on your wrist. You sat down at a table opposite each other. “I’m gonna go grab some drinks. What do you want?” you asked.

“You stay here, I’m gonna grab something for us.” Alex grinned and walked towards the bar. For the first time you could see him from behind, which made you blush. The way he walked was as if he was dancing, his hip movement giving you sinful thoughts, even though you weren’t ‘that’ type of girl. After he ordered the drinks you remembered that he didn’t ask you which drink you wanted. He probably asked Dave what you usually ordered, since you’ve been here more often. While waiting for the drinks he turned around and rested his elbows on the bar, crossing his legs. You looked up into his face and saw him smirking. You hastily looked away, pulling out your phone to distract yourself.

You had one missed call from Jess and a few messages. Most of them were just some ads from unnecessary apps you downloaded ages ago and just one from a worried Jess.

‘Don’t tell me you’re at that place again. Can’t we just drink together at my place?’ 

You typed in ‘I’ll call you later. We’ll hang out next time.’ She knew you needed a lot of space, so she wouldn’t take the ‘next time’ personally. You put your phone back into your pocket and saw that Alex just came back with two glasses.

“What’s that?”

“The bartender said you’d like a double Whiskey right now.” Alex placed one glass in front of you, sitting down with his drink in his other hand.

“Wow… Thanks Dave, you little shit.” He knew you got drunk easily, he saw you pass out on his bar a few times already. 

“If you don’t want it I can get you something else!” 

“No, don’t bother with it. Thank you for getting me…this. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. I’ll treat you tonight.”

“But we don’t even know each other. Why are you so nice to me?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m in a nice mood today and you seem like a cool person. It’s your vibes. And your leather jacket.”

You laughed. “Yeah, the magical jacket. Keeps the drinks coming.”

You both sipped on your drinks.

“Do you wear your shades to bed?”

“Are you always asking questions?” He pulled out his cigarettes out of his jacket and lit one.

“Just trying to keep the conversation going. Plus, your shades are highly suspicious.”

Alex exhaled and chuckled. “Want me to take them off?”

“Probably not, you could kill me with your laser eyes.” You sipped your drink and were proud of the way your brain was still working with all the alcohol in your system.

“You bet.” He slowly slid his shades off, looking at you from underneath his eyebrows. You were expecting some crazy shit eyes after him hiding them the whole evening, but they were just normal, brown eyes. However, they had a pretty shape and were piercing. You couldn’t look away, even if you wanted to. Your heart started beating faster, since you now knew for sure that he was looking at you, your eyes locked. You sipped your Whiskey and choked on it. 

“You alright?” Alex looked at you, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I guess it was your laser eyes.” You chugged down the rest of your drink and placed the glass on your table. You fidgeted with your jacket, trying to look for a cigarette.

“Shit, I think my cigarettes fell out somewhere.” 

“Want one of mine?” Alex slid the pack of cigarettes across the table and you took one out, placing it between your lips. He flipped open his lighter and lit your cigarette. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

You sat there in silence again, listening to the music that played at the bar. Your drinks were empty and Alex stood up to get new ones for the both of you. You couldn’t look away from him. How were his movements so smooth? He came back with the same drinks and you regretted that you didn’t tell him to bring water. But you didn’t want to make him get something extra for you, so you didn’t bother him.

“So, what are you doing in life?” you asked, pulling on your cigarette.

“I’m a musician. Songwriter, kind of, and a singer, to be precise.” He pulled out another cigarette. You noticed that you both were smoking a lot this evening. No one cared, though.

“Nice! Is that why…” you pointed towards the shades laying on the table beside him.

“Yeah, exactly. Honestly, it’s great you didn’t recognise me and we can have a normal conversation.”

You blushed. “Well, yeah, that’s because I rarely listen to some new music. I keep to the old classics.”

“Thank god for that. Don’t get me wrong, fans are a precious gift, but they would never be able to sit calm opposite me and just have a drink with me, without taking pictures and getting autographs. Sometimes I just need some time off and go to a bar like this. So far, no one had really recognised me here. Some were looking into my direction because I never took off my shades, but they probably think I’m just batshit crazy.”

It was the longest you heard him talk and it was refreshing to hear his voice for longer than a few seconds. You couldn’t decide whether his voice was husky or smooth as butter. It was something in between and you wondered what he sounded like when he sang.

“I’m sure glad you talked to me. Otherwise I’d have to pay for my drinks myself, you know how expensive this can get.”

Alex laughed and looked into your eyes. “I like your boldness. What are you doing in life? I bet nothing as ‘special’ as me.”

“No, not at all. I’m a store clerk and am doing some college courses on the internet. Nothing much, just to keep my brain going. I don’t even pass them, usually.”

“What are you doing them for, then?”

“I hope I’ll have enough money to go to a college one day, so I’m kind of preparing. Otherwise I’ll forget how to study stuff. I’m super lazy.” You put out your cigarette and looked up to meet his gaze. 

“What?”

He looked away and sipped on his drink. “Nothing. You’re a cool person.”

Why did you blush so much this evening? Probably the alcohol….

“Thank you, you’re a cool guy too. Even though I barely know you. I’m really sorry for not keeping up with cool singers these days.”

“…bands.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m in a band.”

“Oh cool! Sorry, didn’t know that. Surprising, right?”

Alex grinned. “Full of surprises, aren’t you? You know a lot, young Y/N.”

“Shut up and get me a drink.” You laughed and waved him away. He stood up, bowed lightly, and turned around on his heels. He was already a little bit tipsy, you could tell. Not that you weren’t though. He came back with two beers.

“Okay?”

“I thought we’d better chill out a bit for tonight. Well, me at least. I have rehearsals tomorrow. And I want you to drink the same shit as me.”

“Not selfish at all, mister.”

“No, just generous for paying your drinks!”

You bowed your head in an exaggerated motion. “Forgive me, monsieur.”

He offered you another cigarette and you accepted gladly. 

“I think we should hang out one day without all the drinking. Go grab some coffee or something, whatever normal people do.”

“As if you weren’t a normal person.” You chuckled.

“I can’t just go around inviting people for coffee! It would cause a riot of envious women on the internet!”

“And you’re not afraid of ‘taking me out for a coffee’ when your fangirls are in rage mode?”

He shrugged. “If they don’t eat you up, I’m okay with it.”

“Let’s hope they don’t then.”

“I really hope so, yes.”

He stared into your eyes, as if he was looking for something inside them. 

“You alright?” You asked, your heart beating like crazy.

“Wanna go outside for some fresh air?” 

You nodded. “Sure.”

“But we better go out the back way, don’t want to be seen drunk outside of a dive bar. Not tonight!” He raised his index finger and shook it dramatically. You quickly exchanged your numbers and grabbed your bottles.

“Lead the way.”

“I thought YOU were a regular here!”

“Yeah, but I never went out the back way.” You winked at him and grabbed your purse, holding the beer in the other hand.

Alex stood up and offered you a hand. Your heart pumped suspiciously fast. You threw your purse over your shoulder and grabbed his hand, noticing just now that yours was way too sweaty. He didn’t seem to mind though, as he didn’t let go of your hand on your way outside. Sam glanced into your direction and shouted something unintelligible, probably already way too drunk. His poor kitty…

As you stepped outside, the air hit your face and your eyes burned due to the cold wind. Alex slowly let go of your hand and lit a cigarette, sitting down on the bar’s stairs. 

“Are you cold?” He asked.

“No, I’m fine. I guess.” You were shaking a bit. Probably the jacket wasn’t enough to keep you warm tonight. Your body needed to adapt to the sudden change of temperature. You still sat down beside Alex, sipping your beer.

Alex pulled out the cigarette between his lips and offered it to you. You looked at him, confused, but accepted the offer. You grabbed the cigarette and pulled on it, handing it back to him. “Thanks?”

He sipped his beer and looked up. “I hate that you can’t see stars in the city.”

You looked up and saw the black darkness of the night sky. You couldn’t see any stars due to the bright lantern lights. You almost jumped up when you felt an arm around your waist. “Dude, you scared me.”

Alex laughed. “Sorry! Wasn’t my intention.” He pulled you closer to him. You were too drunk to care about what happened there and then, you just rolled with it. You rested your head on his shoulder and let him hold you for a few moments.

“Don’t you think we are rushing into something? We barely know each other.”

“…yet.” He squeezed your side a little. “I told you you’re a cool person.”

You took a deep breath, burying your face in his chest. You breathed in his scent of cigarettes and musk. Classic choice of scent.

He took a last sip of his beer and placed the bottle down in front of the stairs. 

“Y/N, would you look at me?”

You looked up and met his eyes. It was the same look he gave you back inside, looking for something. 

“Why are you looking at me like this?”

“I’m asking for permission.”

“For what?”

“For whatever I can’t hold back from doing.”

“Hold back?...”

Alex raised his palm to cup your cheek and stroked it with his thumb. His hands were so soft…

“Alex?...”

He lowered his head, not breaking eye contact. Your heart was beating so fast you were afraid it would burst. He held his breath and slowly placed his lips on top of yours. You raised your hands to grab his collar, pulling him closer towards you.

You opened your lips to allow entrance to his tongue. As your tongues brushed, he raised his hand to cup your head, tangling your hair with his fingers. He tasted of beer and cigarettes, probably same as you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, forcing him to come even closer. Alex groaned softly, deepening your kiss. Your fingers traced his neck, sliding down his shirt on the back. Alex bit your lower lip carefully and tugged it just enough to make you moan. Your fingers dug into his shoulder involuntarily, maybe a bit too harsh. “Alex…”

He broke your kiss and rested his forehead on top of yours, panting. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh, I sure as hell hope you meant it, you bastard.” You looked away, grabbed his pack of cigarettes and placed one inside your mouth, lighting it. You inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily, looking down at your feet. 

“I hope I didn’t scare you away or something. It’s just… I’m not as good with women as many might think I am.”

“Oh, you’re hella good.” You sipped your beer and looked at him again. “You may do…that…whenever you need it. I won’t object.”

Alex smiled. “Don’t say that. Aren’t you afraid I’ll take advantage of you?”

You shook your head, exhaling smoke. “Nope. You don’t seem like that kind of guy.”

“You don’t know me.”

“…yet.”

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “I sure hope you’ll go out with me for a coffee.”

You laughed. “I sure hope you’ll remember me tomorrow.”

He grabbed your chin and raised it to make your eyes meet. “I won’t forget you.”

You blushed and he smirked again. At that moment your phone rang and you almost jumped up.

“Shit, I’m sorry… It’s Jess…”

“Who’s Jess?”

“My friend, probably worried about me. Excuse me for a second.”

You stood up and walked away a few feet before you picked up the phone.

“Where the fuck are you?!” Alex probably heard her shouting into your phone.

“Jess, I…”

“You said you’d call later. How much ‘later’ exactly? I’m worried as fuck, that place isn’t called ‘Hellfire’ for no reason!!”

“Jess, calm down. I’m fine. I just had a few drinks with a nice new guy at the bar and…”

“A new guy?”

“Yeah, Alex. I’ll tell you about him later. I’m fine, okay? Chill. I’m gonna come home soon, I’ll call you then.”

“Can I come over to your place?”

“Sure. When are you coming?” 

“Half an hour, okay?” 

“Yeah…sure. See you later.”

You hung up and sighed. 

“Worried friend, huh?” You turned around and saw that Alex stood up as well.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. She is always worried when I go out on my own…”

“I’d be worried too, if I was her.”

“What do you mean?”

He chuckled and put his cigarette out with his shoe. “Don’t take me seriously after I had a drink. You have to leave now?”

“Yeah…” you nodded. You didn’t want to leave now, but you didn’t want to leave Jess waiting in front of your apartment for too long. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. Thank you for the evening. And I’ll call you. Coffee, remember?”

“How could I forget?” You winked and stepped towards him. Alex grabbed your hand and placed a short, soft kiss on your lips.

“Want me to escort you home?”

“No, I’ll just grab a taxi.” You pointed towards the taxi parking lots in front of the bar. 

“Okay.” He let go of your hand and stepped backwards. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

You nodded and waved, turning around quickly and heading towards the next taxi. As you sat inside, you looked into the back alley where Alex stood. You waved again and a wide grin spread on your face. Your phone buzzed shortly and you pulled it out. It was a message from Alex. 

‘My laser eyes did the trick.’ You chuckled. This wasn’t quite the evening you expected it to be, but you were quite happy with its outcome. You had a lot to tell Jess tonight.


End file.
